


A friend?

by Darklions3429



Series: Sinoto (Kirinon?) One-Shots [5]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Texting, a little ooc, texting him while sitting right next to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklions3429/pseuds/Darklions3429
Summary: Shino texts Kazuto on the train.
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Asada Shino | Sinon/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Series: Sinoto (Kirinon?) One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A friend?

“Kazuto, check your phone.”

“What?” He said, raising an eyebrow as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. When he looked down, his phone buzzed, his notification bar suddenly populated by a few ‘hey’s from the girl sitting next to him.

“Shino, I’m literally sitting right next to you.”

His phone buzzed once again, this time the message saying “Just roll with it.”

K: What do you want? Kazuto texted back, sighing.

S: I just wanted to tell you I found something out.

K- What'd you find out?

S: A friend of yours thinks you’re cute.

Kazuto raised his eyebrow.

K: A friend of mine? May I ask who?

S: You know her very well. She’s quite close to you, figuratively and literally.

K: Figuratively I get. But literally? What’s that supposed to mean?

S: It’s me. I’m the friend.

Whatever reply that Kazuto had was flushed down the drain immediately as he read that final message. He looked over at his coffee-haired friend as she was blushing pink, staring out the train window with her phone in her hands on her lap. His mouth hung slightly agape, in a mild state of shock. He looked down at his phone once again, then back to Shino. With one finger, he reached up and poked the flustered girl’s cheek, eliciting a squeak from the girl.

“Dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back! I'm currently doing a lot of schoolwork for the army to learn my job, so it's gonna be a while before something substantial. So, here's a quick ficlet that I did based off of a Pintrest prompt I found.


End file.
